Of tears and dragons
by Sugarsnaps
Summary: A fortune teller told Kaiba to heed the two signs. Then, he bumps into someone at a bar.. SxJ, Rated T for language. Un-Oneshotted : D LEMON IN CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to do a fic where Seto comforts Joey, so here it is. There's a changing perspective, just something I wanted to try . Again: There might be some grammar mistakes, but English is not my mother tongue ^_^

Tell me what you think, ne?

*edit* had a dream about this fic. It's un-oneshotted, ahaha!*edit*

Peace

**Of tears and dragons**

**Act one: Signs**

**J.**

'I wish you wouldn't smoke as much, Lilly,' Joey Wheeler said to his girlfriend. The blonde girl looked at him, shook her head and turned her head to her friend Téa. Joey let his head rest on his hands and played with a coaster on the bar. _Oh yeah, this is rich. You're in a bar, with all of your friends and your extremely fit girlfriend and still, you're all alone._ He looked around. It was one of the only bars in Domino that allowed smoking inside, the smoke made the bar look fuzzy. Tristan , Yugi en Bakura were sitting at one of the tables, looking at each others decks. Lilly, a new girl at their school and his current girlfriend, was sitting next to him. She was talking to Téa and had completely ignored him since they came in. Not that he cared, he wasn't even really in love with her. She was just a trophy, and he was sure she felt the same way about him. He sighed, turned around on his stool and picked up his beer. He drank it in one whole gulp, stood up and walked to the bathroom. Joey passed groups of happy friends and felt his own heart sink. _You drunk fuck, Joey Wheeler. _

He was already undoing his belt buckle as he walked into the door marked 'Gents', a desperate attempt of the bar-owners to sound Irish. He wasn't looking forward and suddenly bumped into a tall person. 'Watch where you're walking, idiot,' a dark voice grunted. Joey glanced up and looked into the sapphire eyes of Seto Kaiba. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest as he saw those eyes. And for a moment, just for a moment, he thought he saw more in his eyes than the regular cold, degrading look. Joey felt like they're bodies had touched for hours when Kaiba pushed him against the wall and walked on. _You love him, Joey Wheeler. _'NO NO NO,' he screamed it out loud. A boy, a few years younger than him, was passing and looked at him as if he had turned orange. Flustered and confused, Joey walked into the bathroom.

**S.**

The music was getting on his nerves. He sat down at his table, and took a sip of his drink. Mojito. They made a mean Mojito here, that was for sure. He ran his hand through his hair and took his deck out of his pocket. He shuffled them for no apparent reason and drew a card. Blue-eyes White Dragon. How obvious, he thought. If this was meant to be a sign, he didn't understand it. Rubbish, he didn't believe in that shit. He put it on the table and while he shuffled his deck, another card fell out. Red-eyes Black Dragon. Mokuba got him that card for his birthday. It fell right on the Blue-eyes… Seto looked at the two cards and threw the pile of cards on the table. Idiotic. This wasn't happening. He took another sip of his Mojito. He didn't believe in signs. Walking into the mutt was a total coincidence. He took another sip and tried to focus on the music.

'Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand..'

Seto let his head hang and massaged his temples with his fingers. Damn. Damn. Damn

**J.**

'Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me…'

Joey looked up. This song…he'd never…He put up his hand and ordered another beer. The woman at the bar looked at him, as if she was looking if he wasn't too drunk. She gave him another beer together with the announcement that this was his last one. Joey sighed, swallowed it down in one impressive gulp and got out his wallet to pay the tab. He tapped Lilly on her shoulder and she turned around.

'What is it, Joey, can't you see I'm talking to my friend?' she asked. Joey saw Téa look at him with an apologetic look. 'I'm leaving, Lilly.' She shook her head again. 'Whatever.'

Joey grabbed his coat of his stool, waved to his friends at the table and stepped into the night.

**S.**

Seto paid for his drink and walked back to his table. He picked up his deck, put it in the pocket of his jacket and walked to the door. While he was leaving, he felt that some one grabbed his ass. He turned around and discovered that he was being ogled by a good looking girl with long blonde hair. She took a drag of her cigarette and winked at him. He raised one eyebrow and turned around again. With a deep sigh he walked out the door.

It wasn't cold, Seto enjoyed walking through the city at night. It was quiet. He needed to set things straight. His head had to clear up, he was seeing things. The CEO looked at his feet and the pavement. He counted the cracks in the pavement.

_Kiss me, beneath the…_

He sighed again and started walking faster. Why was that song getting to him? It was no sign, no matter what the gypsy woman had told him…

FLASHBACK

_Come one, big brother, I wanna see what she tells us,' Mokuba whined and tried to pull Seto into the tent. He looked at his little brother and shook his head. 'Very well, Mokuba, but don't expect anything to come true.' They entered and saw a young woman sitting at a table. She wore a white dress, and her face was covered by a veil. 'Sit down, Seto…' she whispered. Mokuba was astonished but Seto ripped his dream apart by saying that she must've overheard them. Seto sat down and the woman laid out her cards. She told him that he would find happiness__, as long as he heeded the two signs. The dragons and the tears. _

END FLASHBACK

He heard soft crying coming from an alley. Something forced him to go to the crying.... Something he couldn't explain. He started to run and saw the alley come closer. He looked into the alley and he saw….

**J.**

_NO!_

**S.**

'Wheeler? What are you…how…are you crying?' He saw that Joey tried to push himself up and walk away, but he didn't succeed in doing this. Seto slowly walked up to him and stuck out his arm. Obviously reluctant, Joey grabbed his wrist and let himself be pulled up. They were standing face to face again. He raised his hand and started wiping the tears of his face

**J.**

_What is he doing? Why is he touching m…his hands are soft…his hands are so soft…_

Joey closed his eyes, forcing the last bit of fluid out of his eyes. He finally dared to open his eyes and looked at Seto. He was smiling.

'You know, Wheeler, the way your tears stick to your eyelashes…it's…endearing,' he said to him. Joey's was at a loss of words. Seto Kaiba set something nice to him… What happened after that was a reaction to a very strong impulse. Joey quickly wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and pressed his head against his chest. Then he started crying again.

**S.**

The dragons in his deck. The tears in Joey's eyes. Was the gypsy right? Were these the signs? Was Joey happiness? He started stroking the blonde hair and started mumbling words to him. He felt the boy's nails driving into his back. It felt like he was trying to hold him tighter. He shushed him, and rocked him back and forth. 'It's okay, Wheel…Joey, it's okay…' The crying turned into snivelling, and after a few minutes it stopped. Joey released him from his grip and wanted to run away. Seto quickly grabbed his arm. The boy looked back at him, his eyes filled with shame and horror. 'One doesn't share intimate moments and then run away, Mr. Wheeler,' Seto said, mockingly formal. He pulled him close again and got a small device out of his pocket. He pressed a button. 'And, most important , Mr. Wheeler, I want to hold you some more!'

**J.**

_He wants to hold me…See that world? He wants to hold me. SETO KAIBA WANTS TO HOLD ME! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Act two:**

**I wish I was…**

Seto Kaiba looked at the messy blonde hair and it's owner that slept on his lap as the limousine drove through the silent streets of Domino by night. He stroked the hair, let it run through his fingers. Him falling asleep didn't surprise Seto at all. Strong emotions could really wear someone out, and Joey Wheeler had had enough of strong emotions. About twenty minutes ago he collapsed, in the alley where he'd held him for the first time. He called for a limousine and he was sitting in said limousine right now. He noticed that Joey left a little puddle of drool on his jacket. For some reason, he didn't care. It just didn't matter, because it was Joey. He slept quietly, whereas Seto had always guessed he was an extravagant sleeper, snoring loudly and even talking in his sleep. He still wondered what drove the blonde to sit and cry in an alley. His hair was greasy. Again, he didn't care it made his fingers all greasy too. Just having him on his lap was enough to make up for it. The driver announced that they would be arriving at Kaiba Mansion shortly. It was a shame, Seto thought, having to wake him up. He stopped stroking the hair and started stroking the boy's cheek. He started making sounds. Sounds one makes when one is floating between slumber and being awake.

'Joey…wake up now, we're here…' he said. His own voice scared him a bit, it wasn't his normal voice at all. This was all so confusing. Joey turned on his back and then on his other side, as if he were preparing for another nap. Then, in a sudden impulse, Seto leaned closer to Joey and pressed a kiss on the cheek he had just caressed. The blonde's hazel eyes opened immediately

'I'm not dreaming then, you're really here?' he asked, looking up at Seto's face. Seto nodded. He looked out of the window and recognized his own driveway. Seto laid his arms around Joey and slowly but surely put him in an upright position. He asked him if he could walk and Joey replied he would be just fine. The limousine came to a stop and a few moments later, the driver opened the door with a bow. Seto mumbled a word of thanks and stepped out of the car, soon followed by Joey. They were both silent as they walked up to the mansion. Both of them for different reasons. The brunette was thinking. The blonde thought that if he spoke, he'd realise he was dreaming and wake up again. Joey was very impressed by the splendour of Kaiba Mansion. The art, the beautiful thick carpet and the servants walking around and bowing down to Seto. He had to remember to ask him why his servants were still up at this hour. After a walk that was long enough to walk around Joey's flat precisely fourteen and a half times they arrived at a white door engraved with a dragon. The blonde couldn't help but touching the carving as they passed through the door. If Joey had been a carpenter, he would have recognized the wood for lime wood. The room Seto brought him too had a big round bed in it, covered by black velvet sheets. For some reason, it also featured a big fish tank, filled with exotic fish. If he weren't so tired, Joey would've loved it here.

'Make yourself comfortable, please,' Seto said. 'I'll be back with something to drink in a while.' He started heading for the door but was stopped by a weak 'no' coming from the boy he had just brought in. He turned around and looked at him. Joey was sitting on the bed now.

'Stay with me, please Seto…I just…don't leave.' A strange feeling (called endearment he'd later discover) took over Seto and made him walk to the bed. He sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him again. Joey grabbed his shirt and buried his face in Seto's chest and started making sounds of pleasure as Seto scratched behind his ears and ran his hands through his hair.

Something made Seto laugh.

'I had guessed you would sound like a puppy-dog, but you sound more like a kitty-cat now.' Joey looked up at him and smiled. That was a nickname. Nicknames were good, you don't give nicknames to people you didn't care about.

**LEMONISH THINGS START TO HAPPEN HERE**

He barked, just to tease Seto and then buried his face in his chest again, wanting the brunette to give the same attention to his hair again. But, Seto stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Joey looked up at him, feeling how the exposing of bare flesh got him aroused. The shirt was tossed on the floor, in a careless manner. Joey never expected that Seto could be careless. Seto grabbed Joey's hands, pulled him up and started pulling his shirt up. Joey lifted his arms and saw how the shirt joined Seto's on the floor. He softly laid a hand on the pale skin of Seto's slightly visible pectoral muscle. The brunette responded by letting one finger run down the blonde's spine. He felt him shiver and was satisfied. He still had it. He began undoing his pants and slowly let them slide off. Plain, black boxers were revealed. Joey unbuckled his belt and took of his pants too. It was almost surrealistic, to both of the boys. Standing there, barely naked, touching each other's body as if it were the first they ever touched. It was a strange sight. A tall, pale boy with brown hair in plain black boxers that stroked a blonde's shoulders. The blonde was shorter, had a more tanned skin and wore the official Time Wizard merchandise boxers. (**Author's note: **Like we didn't all expect Joey Wheeler to wear Duel Monster underwear)

Seto laid Joey down on the velvet sheets and leaned in for their first proper kiss. Their tongues danced and it would have been an eternal dance if it weren't for the human body that requires oxygen. Joey felt warm. Seto's hands were everywhere, finding every weak spot on his body. He was like wax in his hands. Soon, his tongue took over, making every weak spot even weaker. It was then that he realised he had a raging erection in his boxers. One that hurt. Bad. It was as if Seto was a mind reader, because his hands slid down and relieved the pain by taking the boxers off. Seto's soon followed. They locked lips for another breathless kiss. Their manhoods touched, making the blonde shiver with sheer pleasure. The brunette noticed and broke the kiss to slowly make his way down. He paused at both nipples, licking, sucking and softly biting them. Joey winced with pleasure. Right before Seto was going down for the kill, he put his tongue in Joey's navel, totally unexpected. Joey arched his back and let out a scream of passion. Seto kissed the patch of skin under Joey's navel and went back to business. He kissed the tip of Joey's hard member and licked of the liquid that had already been oozing out. Joey arched his back again, stroking Kaiba's hair. He pulled it as the warm cavern that was Seto's mouth covered his member completely. The CEO made sure he used a lot of tongue and changed sucking and licking a lot and in a quick pase. Joey had completely left the normal world and was soaring in a realm of passion and lust. He had never felt so good before. All other blow jobs he ever had, hadn't been this good. Seto's finger made way to Joey's entrance.

'Can I…'

Joey didn't let him finish the question and pushed his head down again. Seto took that as a yes, and inserted one finger. Then a second and finally a third. Joey reacted to this very strongly by wincing, moaning and occasional cries.

'If this hurts too much, we'll stop, I promise,' Seto said, and Joey nodded. He just wanted to be with him. Feel him inside him. Seto placed his arms next to Joey's shoulders and positioned himself in front of his entrance. He looked Joey in those beautiful hazel eyes as he slowly went in for the first thrust. Joey bit his lip. This boy was big. But, there was something about his sapphire eyes that just made him relax instantly. Then, the second thrust came and hit Joey's good spot. It almost caused him to jump up. Seto smirked and started moving his hips faster. Joey started moaning louder as he felt his heartbeat join the heartbeat in Seto's member, thrusting in and out of him. Then he came. Suddenly. Like a sudden thunderstorm on a summer's day. He spilled his seed all over his belly, chest and some even landed in his face. At almost exactly the same time, Seto came inside him. The brunette looked down at the blonde, panting. He got out of Joey and rolled over, laying next to him and staring at the ceiling. Joey did the same thing.

**LEMONISH THINGS END HERE**

As they were looking at the ceiling, Joey's hand searched for Seto's, found it and intertwined fingers with it.

'I wish I was your blood, Seto Kaiba. So I could sleep in your heart.' Said heart melted, and Seto knew nobody would ever take his puppy away from him.

**THE CURTAIN FALLS**

Will there be an applause?


End file.
